Eikou e no Yell!
Eikou e no Yell! (Cheers To Glory!) là bài hát nhân vật của Fidio, Mark, Therese, và Edgar. Bài hát được hát bởi những người chuyển âm của họ, Shimono Hiro, Nakamura Yuuichi, Majima Junji vả Sugita Tomokazu, tương ứng với giọng trong phim của họ. Thông tin *'Trình bày:' Fidio Ardena (CV: Shimono Hiro), Mark Kruger (CV: Nakamura Yuuichi), Therese Torue (CV: Majima Junji), và Edgar Valtinas (CV: Sugita Tomokazu). *'Lời nhạc:' Kodama Saori *'Biên soạn:' Hayashida Kenji *'Sắp xếp: '''Kikuya Tomoki *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ:' Blade Dragonwaves *'Chỉnh sửa bản dịch và trình bày trên Wiki: Inazuma Eleven Wikia Tiếng Việt Đánh giá Bài hát này thể hiện một tinh thần thi đấu tuyệt vời của những cầu thủ thi đấu tại giải FFI thế giới. Thể hiện niềm khát vọng, mơ ước và khát khao cháy bỏng khi bước lên sân cỏ, cùng dùng hết sức mình để hướng tới thành công. Lời nhạc Tiếng Nhật 熱い想いを心に掲げ ピッチの上で出会う友よ 同じボールを追いかけて 磨いた本気ぶつけあう 大空の下戦った みんなの夢をこの胸に進むんだ！最高の勝利信じ 高き誇りを持つ者同士 互いにエール送りあおう 仲間達から受け取った 想いのパスを繋ぐんだ きっとどこかで見ているさ まだ頑張っているはずさ 戦おう！最高のキミと共に エ「エクスカリバー！」 テ「アイアンウォール！」 マ「ユニコーンブースト！」 フ「オーディンソード！」 強い魂あつまる場所へ 心はひとつ空は続く 決して消えない情熱で いつか栄光　掴むんだ そうさ　まだまだ始まりさ みんなの夢をこの胸に 進むんだ！最高の勝利信じ 戦おう！栄光のゴール目指せ！ Romaji atsui omoi wo kokoro ni kakage PICCHI no ue de deau tomo yo onaji BOORU wo oikakete migaita honki butsukeau oozora no shita tatakatta minna no yume wo kono mune ni susunda! saikou no shouri shinji takaki hokori wo motsu mono doushi tagai ni EIRU okuriaou nakamatachi kara uketotta omoi no PASU wo tsunagunda kitto doko ka de miteiru sa mada ganbatteiru hazu sa tatakaou! saikou no kimi to tomo ni Edgar: Excalibur! Therese: Iron Wall! Mark: Unicorn Boost! Fidio: Odin Sword! tsuyoi tamashii atsumaru basho e kokoro wa hitotsu sora wa tsuzuku kesshite kienai jounetsu de itsuka eikou tsukamunda sousa madamada hajimari sa minna no yume wo kono mune ni susumunda! saikou no shouri shinji tatakaou! eikou no GOORU mezase! Tiếng Anh Imprint these passionate feelings into our hearts To the friends we meet on this pitch Chasing after the same ball Clashing with our polished seriousness We fought under the vast skies We’ll advance with everyone’s dreams in our chest, believing in the best victory! As fellows with the same great pride Let’s give each other a cheer We’ll pass and connect the sentiments we carry on from our friends Surely, they’re watching from somewhere So we should still be able to keep at it Let’s fight! Together with you at your best Edgar: Excalibur! Therese: Iron Wall! Mark: Unicorn Boost! Fidio: Odin Sword! To the place where strong souls gather Our hearts are one, continuing through the skies With this passion that will never fade away We’ll grasp glory some day Yes, it’s just begun We’ll advance with everyone’s dreams in our chest, believing in the best victory! Let’s fight! Aim for the goal of glory! '''Bản dịch Việt ngữ Mang theo niềm cảm xúc đam mê in sâu vào trong trí nhớ Đến với những người bạn ta gặp trên sân cỏ Đuổi theo cùng một quả bóng Đối mặt và so tài với nhau để rèn luyện bản thân Chiến đấu dưới bầu trời rộng lớn Chúng ta đến với những giấc mơ trong trái tim mọi người ! Tin vào chiến thắng tuyệt vời nhất Mang cùng nhau một niềm tự hào to lớn Hãy cùng gửi cho nhau lời chia sẻ Lắng nghe cảm xúc từ những người bạn Và chúng ta kết nối tất cả Chắc chắn họ đang dõi theo từ một nơi nào đó Ủng hộ từng bước chân chúng ta đi Hãy chiến đấu! Bằng hết sức của mình Edgar: Excalibur! Therese: Iron Wall! Mark: Unicorn Boost! Fidio: Odin Sword! Tại nơi những linh hồn hòa làm một để trở nên mạnh hơn Những trái tim cùng nhau tiếp tục vượt qua bầu trời Với sự đam mê này sẽ không bao giờ biến mất Một ngày nào đó chúng ta sẽ giành lấy được vinh quang Đúng, nó chỉ mới là sự khởi đầu Trong giấc mơ đến từ trái tim của tất cả chúng ta Ta tiến lên! Tin vào một chiến thắng tuyệt vời nhất Hãy chiến đấu! Hướng tới con đường vinh quang! Video thumb|left|300px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài hát